


no labels to put on

by downsidealaska



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, fem!Jack, jack is a very hot very chubby redhead and you cant take that from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downsidealaska/pseuds/downsidealaska
Summary: Jeremy has some doubts about whether or not he's a good fit for the crew. Jack fixes those doubts easily, and maybe fixes a couple other things too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FriendlyCybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyCybird/gifts).



     The bright lights of the city glinted off the glass of the penthouse window as Jeremy sat on the couch, staring out at the skyline. The first time he’d seen it he’d been completely awed at the view. He’d had the same visceral emotional reaction that devout Catholics had when visiting the Sistine chapel. The same visceral emotional reaction that Geoff had any time he saw fancy alcohol (seriously, the man would cry his eyes out about a good bottle of vino).

     Now though, it just seemed like a city to him. A place to be robbed and plundered and drained for all it was worth. It was kindof sad, really, how he’d gone from a wild-eyed recruit to a merciless cog in the machine. He laughed to himself and downed the rest of his drink, putting the empty glass on the table.

     “Having trouble sleeping, hun?” Jack asked from beside him, making him jump a bit. He’s been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t even heard her sit down. Her concerned gaze was focused lazer precisely onto him, mouth screwed up to one side in worry.

     “Nah, I’m fine. Just having a drink before bed,” he lied. No need to make her unnecessarily troubled over this stupid little thing.

     “No dice on that lie, Lil J,” she tutted, wagging a finger at him and leaning back against the couch. “They don’t call me the human lie detector for nothin’, I know something’s up.”

     “Nobody calls you the human lie detector, Jack,” he replied with a slight laugh.

     “Yes they do!” she enthusiastically defended, crossing her arms over her chest in mock anger. It was honestly really cute, and the little bits of red hair falling into her face didn’t make it any less cute. She straightens back up soon after though, pushing the stray bits out of her face and looking serious again. “But seriously, if you need to talk about it…”

     “It’s just…nevermind.” Jack put a hand over his, and he looked up directly into her eyes for a split second before she leaned forward, wrapping her other arm around his shoulder and hugging him tightly. Jeremy felt the tears welling up in his eyes and didn’t hold them back. He choked back a sob as he wrapped both arms around Jack and pulled her closer to him.

     “It’s okay, just let it all out,” she whispered, patting his back with one hand and smoothing his hair with the other. “It’s okay.”

     The pair stayed like that for almost two full minutes as Jeremy’s tears gradually tapered off, ceasing to flow from his eyes.

     “It happened to all of us, you know,” Jack says quietly, just loud enough for him to hear. “The doubt. You’re doubting whether or not this was a good choice, right? Joining the gang, I mean.” Jeremy couldn’t respond, he just nodded slightly against her chest.

     “You know, I’ve had this conversation five times now, and it doesn’t ever get any easier,” she says, sighing to herself. “But you know what? I’ve never been this sure that a recruit would work out. I’ve never been this invested,” she whispers, almost as an afterthought. She leans back against her heels, and Jeremy is suddenly very aware that she’s practically sitting in his lap. She puts a finger under his chin, lifting it to make him look at her.

     “You’re gonna do fine, Jeremy. The guys already love you, we all love working with you. You’re a sweet kid,” she smiles softly after that, and giggles slightly as Jeremy feels his face heat up just slightly, “a pretty good shot, too. Not afraid of doing the dirty work.”

     Her voice quirks at the end of that sentence, and Jeremy takes a chance with his next words.

     “Depends on what kind of dirty work you mean,” he says, daring to put on a flirty tone. Jack just raises an eyebrow at that, but the smile doesn’t change on her face.

     “From crying to this in a minute flat, huh? You’re gonna give me emotional whiplash, kid.”

     “Well, y’know, I’m pretty versatile,” he says, pausing slightly before continuing, “…emotionswise, I mean.”

     “Oh, I’m sure that’s exactly what you meant, Mr. ‘I’ve been listening exclusively to Stacy’s Mom for two weeks and hoped nobody noticed’,” Jack says, voice low as she climbs further onto his lap. She gets close enough that he notices that the top buttons of her shirt are undone, a tiny bit of pretty pink lace sticking out from the corner of her collar. “You’re lucky you’re so pretty.”

     “If this whole gang thing doesn’t work out, at least I still have a shot at being a trophy husband,” Jeremy jokes, swallowing nervously.

     “I don’t see why the two have to be mutually exclusive,” Jack says, trailing off flirtatiously. “I’m sure there’s plenty of girls that’d love to have a Fake for a boyfriend.”

     “You’ll have to introduce me to them, then.”

     “I’ll see what I can do,” Jack agrees with a laugh, running a finger down his chest before stepping backward and standing up. She stretched her arms over her head, exposing a tantalizing inch of skin as her shirt went with it. “It’s late, get to bed, Lil J.”

     “Not tired yet,” Jeremy argued, “Plus, Gav and Michael blasted my room with smoke grenades earlier, so it’s still pretty toxic.”

     “Well, that is a special circumstance then. I guess you can stay with me tonight,” Jack answered, looking over her shoulder with the smirk of a woman who planned this all in advance. Which, knowing Jack, was actually very possible. And hey, if the next morning Gav woke up to find a trail of very short clothes leading to Jack’s door, well, that would just be an unexpected side effect. And if he just so decided to open said door and bring down the wrath of God, and even worse, the wrath of embarrassed Jack down upon himself, then that was his prerogative. His very stupid, very ill informed prerogative.


End file.
